


Morning after the night before

by thezonefic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, Explicit Language, First Time, Hangover, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, discusssions of explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Day, a hangover nursed and a relationship started. OW verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after the night before

Written: December 2004

Rolling deeper into the softness of the feather bed beneath him Ezra Standish resident gambler and con-man of Four Corners suppressed the groan that rose in the back of his throat at the motion of the bed his movements caused. Swaying and creaking sickeningly. Head pounding fiercely and stomach rolling, the burn of bile rising further and further up into the back of his throat with each movement he made. ‘Gawd how he hated hangovers, they were in his opinion one of the worst punishments for any crime visited upon the human race.’ The main reason that he usually carefully monitored his alcohol intake, despite the act he put on in front of others, his colleagues included; he very rarely drank to excess. In his profession being drunk could easily get him killed by players who bore a grudge. The fact that this hangover was self inflicted, ‘Vin, the coming New Year and those feelings that he Ezra was…..’ Ezra ruthlessly pushed aside the thoughts as soon as they began to immerge from the murky area of his mind where he kept those kinds of thoughts and feelings deeply buried.

The soft and well worn patterned quilt kept slipping out of his fingers just as he grasped at it. “Bedamned linen nothing wants to assist me in getting any rest this morning. It’s a conspiracy,” he muttered, as he tugged at the reluctant material trying to cover rapidly chilling naked flesh. ‘Why in all the multiple levels of creation is this so difficult,’ his thoughts continued.

Stretching his legs further across the mattress, the old iron bed creaking loudly into the early morning silence, Ezra felt a deep twinge within his body, muscles rarely used, an entrance rarely invaded; that deep twinge that only came from a hard cock having invaded his body; fucking him strongly deeply and completely. Ezra slowly pushed his pillows up against the headboard, thoughts racing helter skelter through his mind.

“Who? A man, think Ezra, your life may be at stake here. This is one perversion that the citizenry would hang you for. Who would I have been foolish enough to have lain down with and survived, and should I….?” as he sprang from the bed, staring in stunned surprise at his pale naked flesh in the dim light of early dawn, passion marks clearly visible around his nipples and down his chest.

“Gawd not even long johns, totally balls naked, and no doubt that I lay with someone….who? Ezra gather yourself up, danger, you must be ready to run in an instant. Gather yourself up man.”

Stumbling slightly Ezra turned to the plain armoire that held his well worn carpet bag and clothing, the door screeching painfully into his throbbing ears. “yes green jacket, red jacket, shirts, cravats, vests, pants in as well. Get the underclothing and socks from the dresser. Yes the plain brown jacket, brown pants, no vest, nothing to stand out, nothing to be easily noticed in the half light of dawn,” he muttered as he efficiently packed the bag.

“What are you doin’ Ez?” Vin’s voice broke the frantic pace of Ezra’s muttering. “I’d ha’ thought ya’d still be sleepin.”

Ezra dropped the bag gracefully twisted and slid across the messy sheets of his bed, landing in a agile crouch on the far side of his bed, derringer held steadily in his hand pointed at Vin’s shirt clad chest.

“Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked stunned at both the silent entry and the man who stood so casually in his room.

“Who else Ez? Seein’ as you and me spent one hell of a night together,” Vin replied easily as he slowly unbuttoned the rough cotton shirt he wore. “Didn’t think ya’d be lookin’ for anybody else, and the only two who’d not shoot ya would be either Chris or Buck. And ain’t much of a chance of seein’ either o’ them as both o’ them are out at Chris’ shack,” he continued he slipped out of tight buckskin pants, boots easily toed off leaving only the faded red union suit. “Add a little wood to the stove will ya Ez, yer closer, and ya must be cold, bein’ naked and so. I can feel the chill through this union suit; ya must be damn near freezin’. Nah come ta think o’ it, I’ll add the wood, ya just get back inta the bed, soon as I stir the stove up and git the fire goin’, I’ll warm ya back up in no time.”

“It appears Mr. Tanner that you have me at a distinct disadvantage this morning,” Ezra began.

“Ez?” Vin’s quizzed.

“Ezra, Mr. Tanner, my name is Ezra. I find myself at quite a loss this morning. It appears that things have gone on, that I do not remember.”

“Know yer name Ez, just put that little ole gun away, ya don’t need it, and git back inta the bed before ya catch yer death. Ya don’t wanna have ta explain that one to Nathan would ya?” Vin asked as he easily stirred the faint embers in the small potbelly stove, “Good we got us some coals, it’ll just take a couple o’ minutes ta git this goin’ and we’ll be warm and cozy. And we’ll talk about what ya don’t seem ta remember.”

Brushing his hands together, Vin slowly rose to his full height, groaning softly as he stretched out the kink in his back from crouching down in front of Ezra’s small woodstove. “Damn Ez ya must be wantin’ to catch yer death,” Vin said as he moved over to where Ezra still crouched on the far side of the bed, derringer held loosely in his hand, his face pale, lips blue, hard shudders shaking his body.

“Come on, let’s get ya under these covers,” Vin soothed as he gently maneuvered Ezra into his bed, easily replacing the derringer into Ezra’s specialized rig. “Here let me git you a drink of water, Nathan said to drink lots o’ water, said that would help with the hangover.”

“Slowly Ez,” as Ezra eagerly gulped at the water, “slowly, there’s plenty in the jug, and iffen ya drink alla this one, I’ll go downstairs and fill it up at the kitchen pump.”

“Thank you Mr. Tanner,” Ezra whispered as he settled back against the pillows.

“Welcome Ez, and ya said last night ya’d call me Vin in yer room and when we’re alone,” Vin replied as he slid the union suit off, draping it on Ezra’s rocker with the rest of his clothing. “Move over some more Ez,” as he gracefully slid into the bed, shifting until his flesh was firmly pressed up against the icy chill of Ezra’s skin. “Body heat is the fastest way ta warm up when ya got as bad a chill as ya got,” Vin said as he slowly sensuously rubbed up and down Ezra’s back, drawing Ezra tightly against his own warm flesh. “Damn Ez yer sure cold,” as Ezra burrowed into Vin’s side.

 

“Better Ez?” Vin asked as Ezra’s shivers gave way to a soft sigh. “Yer ready to talk now?”

Raising his head from it’s comfortable nestling spot on Vin’s chest, Ezra looked deeply into Vin’s blue eyes. “I was extremely inebriated last night,” he began.

“Yep ya were,” Vin replied.

“And we.” Ezra broke off paling. ”Fucked?”

“We made love Ez. Ya told me ya cared, and I told ya I love ya. We were alone when ya told me, I told Inez I’d close up the saloon and made sure ya got to bed okay. Ya were drinkin’ real hard, wouldn’t tell me why, or at least wouldn’t til ya got to the bottom of that bottle o’ whiskey. Then ya started to puke and told me ya cared. I cleaned ya up, put ya ta bed, and cleaned up downstairs, then I came to yer bed. ‘course ya’d passed out by then. We slept tagether til ya woke up a couple o’ hours later havin’ ta piss. Ya didn’t want the pot, said ya were sober enough to piss out the back hall window inta the alley without making a mess in the hall. Figured ya if ya were sober enough ta talk like that and do that, ya were sober enough ta hear what I had ta say. It was after I told ya that I love ya that we made love. Figured least I could do is start the New Year the way I meant it ta go on.”

“Love?” Ezra asked as Vin drew back from the tender kiss he’d initiated after finishing his explanation.

“Yep Ezra, love ya, been lovin’ ya for a while alone in my heart, figured in the new year I’ll be lovin’ ya in my heart but not alone anymore, and figure that some tender lovin’ will go a long way in takin’ care o’ that hangover ya got for now anyways .”


End file.
